I DONT KNOW
by yeyepapo
Summary: when the leader and the art like voice together.. SJ
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Don't Know

Author : yeyepapo a.k.a Nurul Azizah Era Fitriani

Pairing : Yeteuk, slight!Kyusung

Cast : Yesung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, and the other of suju member

Rating : T menjurus M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama (entah bener ga)

Disc : YESUNG dan CERITA INI juga MILIK SAYA…. HAPPY?

Warning : TYPO, YAOI, BLB (Boy love boy)

a/n : halooo saya mencoba balik ke sini buat publish ni ff atu tapi klo di delete lagi ya sudah tutup akun deh saya.. hope u like it…

DONT LIKE DONT READ

ENJOY!

Gema music yang terdengar syahdu memenuhi sebuah stadium yang begitu megah dengan dekorasi warna biru dan merah yang menawan. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang menyorot kesana-kemari seolah tak peduli cahayanya akan membutakan siapa saja.

Tiga _namja_ dengan kostum jas berwarna putih bersih membuat ketiganya terlihat menawan. Mereka bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu mempesona siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh disana 2 diantara mereka tidak menghadap kea rah audience yang terhanyut suara mereka tetapi malah menghadap salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di tengah mereka. _Namja _itu terlihat berbeda dari dua _namja _disamping kanan dan kirinya. Dia terlihat begitu sayu entah wajah itu pucat atau tidak karena wajah mulus itu tertutup oleh make up yang tebal.

Begitu music dimatikan dan lampu panggung mati mereka bertiga langsung memapah si _namja _yang berdiri di tengah. Saat mereka sampai di _back stage_ sosok itu langsung di baringkan di sofa dan sosok mungil lainnya mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah tas hitam dan sosok tinggi beranbut madu itu menggenggam tangan dan mengelus lembut rambut sosok yang berbaring itu.

"Wookie _hyung, _cepat panggil manajer dan Teuki _hyung!"_

"Jangan panggil Teuki _hyung,_aku tak mau dia kawatir."

"Jangan dengarkan Yesung _hyung _cepat panggil Teuki _hyung…"_

"Baik Kyu…"

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk menenangkan _hyung _yang dia sayangi itu-yesung- sedangkan Ryeowook tengah menelpon manajer utama mereka dan leader mereka. Terlihat wajah manis itu memucat, tapi tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah itu. Hanya crescent moon eyes itu tertutup rapat dan bibir pink itu terengah-engah mengambil udara.

"Saya sudah memberinya sedative, lain kali jangan sampai dia kecapaian ya! Kalian tahu resikonya. Kalian harus menjaganya."

Sembilan _namja _di ruang itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dokter itu pergi. Mata mereka kembali tertuju pada sosok _namja _yang tertidur karena sedative. Wajah itu begitu damai sekaligus pucat. Sang leader yang menjabat sebagai _namjachingu _dari sosok itu menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Kalian istirahatlah, aku akan menjaga Sungie…"

"Bolehkah aku ikut menjaganya _hyung?_"

"Istirahatlah Kyu, cukup aku yang menjaganya…"

Sosok _aegyo _yang tak lain adalah Sungmin meraih pundak sang magnae dan memberi isyarat agar meninggalkan couple itu. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Yeteuk diikuti member lainnya. Heechul yang paling terakhir di ruangan itu menyempatkan memeluk Leeteuk yang langsung menumpahkan airmatanya di pelukan Heechul. Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung _hyung _yang hanya lebih tua darinya 10 hari itu.

"Chul-ah, I'm afraid he will leave me…."

"Stt… he wont."

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi mulus _hyung_-nya itu. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat kening Leeteuk dan kening Yesung, Heechul langsung keluar dari kamar Yeteuk dan bergabung dengan member lain yang berkumpul di ruang TV. Heechul menatap magnae mereka yang menangis dipelukan sungmin yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Sedangkan memberlain menunduk diam, mereka sedih melihat _hyung _mereka menderita. Tiba-tiba telpon di dorm itu berdering nyaring. Heechul segera mangangkatnya. Wajah Heechul terlihat terkejut saat menyapa si penelpon. Bahkan heechul sempat menyebut nama si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Hangeng. Dia menelpon dari cjina karena dia mendengar kalau konser KRY di seoul di hentikan karena Yesung pingsan. Heechul menjelaskan semua kejujuran yang dia tahu. Semua kebenaran tentang keadaan salah satu member Super Junior KRY itu.

"Come here before you late…"

Heechul mengakhiri panggilan itu lalu meletakan kembali telpon di tangannya. Semua member di ruangan itu tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir Heechul. Kyuhyun yang awalnya memang sudah menangis semakin terisak di pelukan Sungmin yang juga menangis. Semua memberdi ruangan itu menitikan airmata tak terkecuali Heechul yang awalnya sudah susah payah menahan airmatanya akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh saat melihat _dongsaeng_-nya menangis.

Leeteuk menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap ke mulut Yesung yang terbuka lucu.

"Kau terlihat seperti bayi kalau begini…"

"Walau aku seperti bayi tapi _hyung _tetap mencintaiku kan?"

"Ne,, ne kau adalah bayi yang aku cintai now and forever…"

Yesung hanya bisa tersipu mendengar gombalan _hyung _sekaligus _namjachinnguu_-nya itu. Leeteuk menyuapkan bubur ke Yesung yang makan dengan lahap, sampai-sampai ada bubur yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Yesung. Leeteuk yang melihat itu menatap bibir pink pucat itu intens. Perlahan Leeteuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua Yesung yang mengerti maksud Leeteuk langsung menutupmatanya. Akhirnya kedua bibir itu bersatu, Leeteuk menjilat bubur di bibir Yesung yang membuat Yesung membuka mulutnya karena merasa geli. Leeteuk mengeksplor seluruh penghuni mulut Yesung yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama menimbulkan kecipak lidah dan saliva yang saling beradu dan lenguhan kenikmatan antara keduanya. Merasakan paru-parunya menyesak, Yesung mendorong dada Leeteuk agar mau melepas ciuman panas mereka. Setelah bibir mereka terpisah Leeteuk menatap bibir Yesung yang basah dan merah itu. Rasanya Leeteuk ingin sekali kembali mengulum bibir itu. Sementara Yesung masih sibuk mengais oksigen Leeteuk tetap menatap bibir Yesung yang menggoda itu.

Leeteuk meletakan mangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke nakas di samping tempat tidue Yesung. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Chubby Yesung sayang. Mengerti apa yang diingikan _namjachingunya_ Yesung menutup matanya, melihat kekasihnya pasrah membuat Leeteuk langsung melancarkan hasratnya. Dia melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Yesung hingga menampilkan tubuh putih Yesung yang menggoda. Leeteuk tak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan di depannya. Dia langsung mengulum bibir Yesung.

"Enghhh…."

"Ahh…."

Desahan-desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir mereka berdua, Leeteuk melepas pagutan mereka dan langsung beralih pada nipel Yesung yang sudah terangsang. Mengemut dan sesekali menggigit nipple mungil itu. Yesung hanya bisa melenguh dan menjambak rambut Leeteuk saat lidah hangat Leeteuk mengerjai nipelnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di pintu kamar itu mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu. Dengan terburu-buru leeteuk membantu Yesung mengancingkan kembali baju nya yang berantakan. Sesekali gerutuan keluar dari mulut Leeteuk yang merasa keasyikannya terganggu oleh orang itu. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Masuk…"

Masuklah seorang _namja _yang tak lain adalah magnae mereka sambil membawa nampan kecil berisi botol air mineral dan beberapa botol obat.

"_hyung…_ kau berantakan sekali? Apa yang Teuki _hyung _lakukan padamu?"

"A-anio… apa yang kau bawa itu? Obat kah?"

"Iya, ini obatmu. Tadi manajer _hyung _menelpon mengingatkanku untuk memberimu obat…"

Leeteuk yang tersipu segera pamit ke dapur untuk mencuci mangkuk bubur Yesung. Kyuhyun segera meletakan nampannya dan mengambilkan obat Yesung memberikan kepada Yesung agar meminumnya. Setelah meminum obat Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya yang awalnya bersandar pada _headbed_. Kyuhyun lalu menyelimuti _hyung-_nya itu hingga sebatas leher.

Setelah beberapa saat obat yang Yesung mulai bereaksi, dia mulai menguap dan tak lama setelahnya dia menutup matanya. Tertidur. Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_-nya itu inten. Tangannya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kening Yesung. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya bbirnya bertemu dengan kening Yesung. Walau sekilas, Kyuhyun senang bisa mencium kening _hyung_-nya yang begitu dia sayangi itu.

"_Saranghae hyung….._"

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar, Yesung membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Airmatanya perlahan mengalir tanpa aba-aba.

"_Mianhe _Kyu…"

Leeteuk menatap wajah damai Yesung yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya saat ini. Tapi Leeteuk berubah khawatir saat Yesung mulai terbatuk-batuk. Leeteuk menangkup wajah Yesung yang berubah pucat, Yesung yang semula tertidur terbangun karena batuk yang dia alami tak kunjung berhenti. Leeteuk menjadi tambah panic saat Yesung mulai mengeluarkan darah saat dia terbatuk, dia segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Heechul cepat siapkan mobil, kita bawa Yesung ke rumah sakit."

Teriakan Leeteuk berhasil membangunkan seluruh member yang tidur di dorm atas. Heechul yang sedang memberi makan Heebum segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung menuju kamar Yeteuk.

"_Hyung… appo.."_

Rintihan Yesung semakin membuat Leeteuk panik. Dia mencoba mengelap darah dari bibir Yesung tapi darah Yesung terus keluar. Heechul langsung memasuki kamar Yeteuk diikuti member lainnya. Wajah mereka langsung berubah panic saat melihat Yesung yang meringis kesakitan sambil meremas dadanya. Leeteuk langsung membopong Yesung bridal style dibantu oleh Heechul.

"kita harus segera mengoperasi Yesung-ssi, kalau tidak sel kankernya akan semakin menyebar!"

"Lakukan apapun! Yang penting dia selamat."

Leeteuk memohon pada dokter yang menangani Yesung. Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Hanya Leeteuk dan Heechul yang ikut ke rumah sakit sisanya masih di dorm dan syuting.

Sejak mereka sampai rumah sakit, Leeteuk selalu terlihat panic dan ketakutan, Heechul yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkannya tak digubrisnya. Akhirnya Heechul membiarkan Leeteuk seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba keluarga Yesung datang. Mrs. Kim langsung menghampiri Leeteuk.

PLAKK

Mrs. Kim menampar Leeteuk membuat Heechul, Mr. Kim dan Jongjin terkejut. Wajah Mrs. Kim merah padam menahan amarah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika anaknya sakit dan dia tidak tahu, saat kebenaran terbuka anaknya sedang dalam masa kritis.

"Kenapa kau mendukung Jongwoon menyembunyikan penyakitnya? Huh?"

"_Ahjumma… mianhe…_ aku tak bermaksud mendukungnya…"

"Tak bermaksud bagaimana? Aku menyesal menyetujui Yesung berhubungan denganmu…"

DEG

Leeteuk merasa tertohok dengan kalimat itu, dia merasa dia gagal menjaga Yesung dan dia gagal membuktikan bahwa dia pantas untuk Yesung pada Mrs. Kim. Heechul langsung memeluk Leeteuk yang sudah berurai airmata dan menenangkannya.

"_Ahjumma _cukup… Leeteuk melakukannya karena Yesung memaksanya…"

"Tapi seharusnya dia memberitahu kami, keluarganya…"

Perdebatan mereka dihentikan oleh Mr. kim yang menarik Mrs. Kim dan memarahinya sambil berbisik karena sudah membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Jongjin yang juga kecewa dengan Leeteuk hanya menatap Leeteuk dingin dan langsung duduk di ruang tunggu di depan ruang operasi.

Setelah tiga jam akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampilkan beberapa dokter berpakaian hijau dengan raut lelah. Mrs. kim langsung menghampirid okter itu dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Leeteuk tak kalah khawatir mencoba bangkit untuk bertanya pada dokter itu tapi Heechul menahannya.

Terlihat saat masih sibuk bertanya pada dokter itu si dokter menggeleng lemah dan Mrs. Kim langsung menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian Mrs. Kim berlari memasuki ruang operasi di ikuti Mr. Kim dan Jongjin meninggalkan 8 orang _namja_ terediam di ruang tunggu.

Hampir semua orang di ruang tunggu itu menangis tapi ada dua orang yang paling keras menangis, mereka adalah Leeteuk, leader mereka dan Kyuhyun, sang magnae. Mungkin mereka berdua sama-sama menangis keras tapi mereka menangis untuk alasan yang berbeda. Leeteuk menangis karena dia takut Yesung meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menangis karena dia takut dia tak sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Don't Know ch 2/end**

**Author : yeyepapo a.k.a Nurul Azizah Era Fitriani**

**Pairing : Yeteuk, slight!Kyusung**

**Cast : Yesung, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, and the other of suju member**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama (entah bener ga)**

**Disc : YESUNG dan CERITA INI juga MILIK SAYA…. HAPPY?**

**Warning : TYPO, YAOI, BLB (Boy love boy)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2/END**

Sementara keluarga Kim masuk ruang operasi Leeteuk tetap pada posisinya. Salah seorang dari dokter yang mengoperasi Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menhentikan pandangannya saat irisnya menemukan Leeteuk yang berada di pelukan Heechul.

"Leeteuk-_ssi_?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yesung-_ssi_ selamat tapi maafkan kami, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan pita suaranya."

"_M-mwo_?"

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan sebelum dia pergi dia menepuk pundak Leeteuk sekedar memberi semangat pada Leeteuk dan yang lain.

Semua impian Yesung akhirnya harus berhenti sampai disini. Semua kesempatan untuk menjadi terkenal pupus sampai disini. Semua itu karena kanker tenggorokan yang menggerogoti tenggorokannya sejak setengah tahun lalu.

**6 MONTH AGO**

Pagi berkabut di dinginya musim dingin di Seoul. Dua sosok yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut mereka untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ mereka. Jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan malam tadi karena pasti kalian sudah tahu. Salah satu sosok yang lebih muda semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuhnya merasakan dinginya udara pagi. Sosok yang lebih tua mulai terbangun dan langsung menatap jam dinding di kamar itu.

"Sungie, bangun kita ada jadwal jam 9 sekarang sudah jam 7 ayo siap-siap…"

Tak ada tangapan dari sosok yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kekasihnya itu. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis saat Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia pun mengecup cuping hidung mancung Yesung. Membuat Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ayolah _chagy_… Jangan sampai manajer-_hyung_ marah. Cepat bangun."

"…"

"_Chagy_?"

Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan mata seolah ketakutan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Leeteuk dilepaskannya dan kini dia memegangi lehernya. Dia sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Whats wrong chagy_?"

"…"

Leeteuk mulai panik saat Yesung tetap memegangi lehernya dan mulai menangis. Leeteuk segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung membantu Yesung untuk duduk. Yesung semakin terisak karena tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit saat dia mencoba berbicara. Karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada kekasihnya, Leeteuk segera mencari pakainnya dan memakainya. Setelah itu dia memakaikan baju pada Yesung yang masih terisak tanpa suara menahan perih di tenggorokannya-dan mungkin dibagian selatannya juga.

Leeteuk segera memanggil Heechul dan memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Sebelumnya, terlebih dahulu Leeteuk menelpon manajer mereka dan mengatakan kalau dia, Heechul dan Yesung harus ke rumah sakit karena Yesung sakit.

0

0

_Kami belum bisa memastikan Jongwoon-ssi menderita penyakit apa tetapi dari sakit dan gejalanya… mungkin Jongwoon-ssi menderita… kanker tenggorokan. Tapi semoga penilaian saya salah. Anda bisa kembali lagi untuk mengambil hasilnya 2 minggu lagi. Saya hanya bisa memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan vitamin saja karena saya belum bisa memastikan penyakit yang diderita Jongwoon-ssi saat ini._

Pernyataan dokter itu membuat Yesung, Leeteuk dan Heechul was-was. Mereka takut apa yang diprediksikan dokter itu menjadi kenyataan. Sepenjang perjalanan pulang Leeteuk setia menggenggam tangan Yesung. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi penumpang sementara Heechul duduk di kursi kemudi.

"_Hyung_…aku takut"

Bisik Yesung dengan lemah. Yesung menatap Leeteuk penuh dengan ketakutan. Matanya menyiratkan kalau dia sangat ingin menangis saat itu juga. Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu nelangsa, membuat Leeteuk langsung merengkuh Yesung dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya sampai dia tertidur.

Sesampainya di dorm mereka, Leeteuk langsung membopong Yesung. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Yesung yang terlihat begitu sedih.

Begitu mereka sampai di dorm lantai 12 mereka langsung masuk. Tapi begitu mereka sampai di dalam. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur dan menanyakan keadaan Yesung; sakit apakah dia, apakah penyakitnya parah, kenapa dia tertidur, kenapa dia sepertinya menangis. Hal itu membuat Heechul langsung men-death glare Kyuhyun agar dia diam dan tidak mengganggu Yesung yang tertidur dengan pipi masih basah oleh airmata.

Semenjak prediksi dokter tentang penyakit yang mungkin dideritannya Yesung mulai terlihat murung. Leeteuk yang notabene kekasihnya tak mampu melakukan apa-apa karena dia takut Yesung malah akan marah padanya.

Kyuhyun dan member lain selalu mencoba menghibur Yesung. Mereka semua tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter pada Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung saat mereka bertiga memeriksakan Yesung. Mereka semua berharap dokter itu salah prediksi dan hasil yang akan keluar 1 minggu lagi hasilnya seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

"Dokter itu salah Sungie, kau baik-baik saja. Buktinya tenggorokanmu tidak sakit lagi kan? Suaramu juga tidak hilang!"

"Tapi _hyung_… aku takut…"

Leeteuk langsung merengkuh tubuh Yesung kepelukannya. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala Yesung penuh rasa sayang. Tak dibiarkannya Yesung menangis. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menahan diri tidak menangis jika Yesung menangis.

Setelah Leeteuk menenangkan Yesung dengan berbagai cara akhirnya Yesung kembali ceria dan semangat. Setiap hari Yesung terlihat segar, keadaan itu membuat seluruh member kembali tersenyum setelah sebelumnya mereka ikut murung dengan Yesung.

Tapi, siapa sangka saat Yesung sudah mendapatkan kembali keceriaannya atas prediksi dokter yang membuatnya ketakutan. Kini, hari ini Yesung, Leeteuk dan Heechul harus memastikan apa yang Yesung derita. Mereka harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil lab Yesung.

Begitu surat hasil lab sudah di tangan Yesung, perlahan dia membukanya.

Name: Kim Jongwoon

Ages : 28 y.o

Blood type : AB

POSITIVE THROAT CANCER stadium 2

Tangan Yesung langsung lemas, seluruh tubuhnya seolah lemah tanpa ada penompangnya. Surat itu segera melayang jatuh ke lantai. Leeteuk dan Heechul langsung memeluk Yesung yang sudah berderai airmata dengan erat. Mereka tak ingin _dongsaeng/namjachingu_ mereka menanggung kesedihan sendiri.

"Jangan bilang pada_ umma_ku _ne_!"

"_Mwo_? Kita harus memberitahu keluargamu…"

"_Andwe_.. aku mohon, jaga rahasia ini agar hanya kita bertiga yang tahu."

Leeteuk menatap Yesung dengan matanya yang berair. Sungguh hatinya tak sanggup menolak apa yang Yesung pinta jika Yesung sudah memintanya dengan derai airmata seperti itu. Sedangkan Heechul menatap Yesung dan Leeteuk dengan tatapan menolak. Dia tak sejutu jika Yesung, lebih spesifik lagi, mereka harus menyembunyikan penyakit Yesung yang bisa kapan saja membuat Yesung _collapse_.

Setelah Yesung, Leeteuk dan Heechul menerima hasil tes laboratorium Yesung, mereka segera pulang ke dorm dengan wajah lesu. Yesung sendiri tak henti-hentinya dia menangis di pelukan tangisannya segera berhenti saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir dorm mereka. Butuh 30 menit untuk Yesung untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlihar habis menangis dan agar terlihat ceria.

Begitu mereka bertiga masuk ke dorm. Mereka disambut dengan pertanyaan tentang keadaan Yesung. Tentu saja atas permintaan Yesung sebelumnya, Leeteuk dan Heechul berbohong bahwa Yesung tak apa-apa.

Hari ini adalah 2 hari setelah Yesung mengetahui dia sakit, dan saat ini Yesung tengah menjalani jadwal mengisi acara di SBS bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Awalnya Leeteuk ingin menemaninya tapi Yesung menolak karena dia tahu Leeteuk ada jadwal lain di radio.

Sepulang dari jadwalnya, Leeteuk langsung memasuki dorm dan dia dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae yang menghadangnya di depan pintu. Mereka bertiga langsung menyeret Leeteuk ke ruang tamu, Eunhyuk yang juga baru pulang bersama Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap Leeteuk dan ke tiga dongsaengnya bingung. Dengan ragu, Eunhyuk mengikuti mereka berempat ke ruang tamu.

"Tolong _hyung_ jelaskan semuanya, tentang ini…"

Donghae menyodorkan sebuah map coklat yang berisi hasil laboratorium Leeteuk seketika membelalak. Tak dia sangka donghae akan menemukan map yang sudah dia simpan dengan baik di lemarinya dikamarnya dan Yesung.

"Jawab _hyung_…"

"Ak-aku…. Aku tidak tahu.."

"Apa ini hyung?"

Eunhyuk membuka map yang di sodorkan Donghae itu. Seketika matanya membola saat sebuah kalimat yang berderet rapi di kertas itu membuatnya shock.

Akhirnya Leeteuk menceritakan semuanya yang ia tahu pada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun seolah menjadi benci pada Leeteuk, dia menyalahkan Leeteuk yang tidak peka terhadap kesehatan Yesung. Sehingga Yesung sakit parah Leeteuk baru tahu saat penyakit itu sudah mulai parah.

Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi dingin jika berada di samping Leeteuk. Dia tidak mau bersikap manis pada Leeteuk saat mereka hanya berdua, tapi Kyuhyun akan bersikap manis saat Yesung berada di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_, tenggorokanku sakit…"

"Apa kau sudah minum obat? Aku takut penyakitmu kambuh."

Belum sempat Leeteuk menyuapkan beberapa butir obat Yesung, Yesung langsung memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba langsung oleng, tapi untungnya dia langsung bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Leeteuk pun segera memeluk balik Yesung yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan.

Leeteuk dapat merasakan tangan Yesung mencengkeram punggungnya.

"Kau harus minum obatmu Sungie."

Yesung menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Leeteuk pun menggiring Yesung ke tempat tidur untuk membaringkannya. Tapi saat Leeteuk membaringkan Yesung, Leeteuk merasakan Yesung malah menarikanya agar bergelung di tempat tidur bersama. Akhirnya Leeteuk memeluk Yesung sampai Yesung tertidur.

Sudah 3 bulan setelah vonis yang Yesung dapat, Yesung semakin sering mengeluh sakit tenggorokan dan kadang suaranya hilang. Jika suara Yesung hilang saat Super Junior harus _perform_ maka mereka terpaksa _lypsinch_. Hal itu membuat ELF bertanya-tanya kenapa Super Junior harus _lypsinch_? Padahal mereka memiliki sang _art voice_ Yesung.

Setelah 4 bulan, Yesung mulai terlihat kurusan dan terlihat selalu pucat. Nafsu makannya pun berkurang karena setiap dia menelan sesuatu, Yesung selalu merasa sakit.

"_Hyung_, ak…."

"_Mwo_? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Kau kenapa _chagy_?"

Leeteuk berubah khawatir saat Yesung mencengkeram lehernya sambil memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit.

0

0

_Kankernya harus segera di operasi. Karena ini masih di stadium dua kita bisa mengoperasinya tapi resikonya adalah Jongwoon-ssi mungkin akan kehilangan suaranya. Kemungkinannya 70% Jongwoon-ssi akan mengalami kebisuan._

Leeteuk menatap Yesung yang kini tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Hampir saja airmatanya lolos, tapi segera dia tahan. Dia tidak mau Yesung melihatnya menangis. Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung. Tangannya menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung. Heechul yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan mengusap pundaknya.

"Jung soo-_ah_ aku sudah memberi tahu semua member."

Leeteuk memandang Heechul dengan tatapan terimakasih. Heechul ikut tersenyum, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Yesung yang tertidur.

Esok paginya Yesung membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang tertidur di sofa di sudut ruangan. Segera Yesung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melepaskan infus di lengannya. Yesung langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan Heechul dan perlahan membangunkan mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_, bangun.."

"Ehmm.. Sungie kenapa kau turun dari ranjangmu?"

"Ayo pulang _hyung_, nanti _dongsaengdeul _mencari kita.."

"_Chagyy_, kau masih sakit kan? "

"_Ani hyung, pali_ sebelum _dongsaengdeul_ mencari kita."

"Tapi _chagy_.."

"tak ada tapi-tapian Chulie-_hyung_…. _Pali_."

Akhirnya Yesung, Heechul dan Leeteuk keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mendapat ijin dari dokter yang menangani Yesung.

Sesampainya di dorm Yesung langsung menarik Leeteuk ke kamar mereka, membiarkan Heechul sendirian di ruang tengah. Heechul pun hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"_Chagy_ kenapa kau menariku ke kamar?"

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bicara sesuatu…"

"_What is that_?"

"Aku… ingin mengadakan konser bersama KRY. Sebelum aku kehilangan suaraku…"

"Kau bicara apa? Suaramu akan abadi, akan selalu terdengar merdu, suaramu tak akan hilang. Sampai kapan pun…"

"Tapi aku ta-"

Leeteuk meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung. Kemudian menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Terjadilah kecupan singkat yang penuh cinta. Leeteuk menatap Yesung yang juga menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu memelas membuat Leeteuk akhirnya mengijinkan Yesung untuk mengadakan konser dengan KRY. Yesung yang behagia langsung memeluk Leeteuk erat, sementara Leeteuk mengelus punggung dan rambut Yesung sayang.

_Ini bukan yang terakhir, kau akan tetap disisiku. Aku akan selalu mendengar suaramu.. chagi.. _

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis sambil menahan airmata.

Akhirnya Leeteuk mengijinkan Yesung untuk mengadakan konser dengan ijin dari manajer mereka dan dokter yang menangani Yesung.

0

0

Di hari konser KRY, Leeteuk ingin menemani Yesung tapi karena jadwalnya berbenturan dengan jadwalnya _shooting Strong Heart_ membuatnya tidak bisa menemani Yesung.

Sampai saat dia baru saja selesai take _shooting_, ponselnya berdering nyaring minta diangkat. Nama Ryeowook terpampang di layar _touchscreen_-nya.

"_Yoboseyo_ Wookie?"

"….."

"_Ne_ aku segera kesana"

Leeteuk segera bergegas membereskan barangnya dan segera bergegas menuju ke tempat konser KRY.

**NOW**

Kenangan itu masih di ingat Leeteuk, kenangan dari awal Yesung sakit dan sampai saat ini. Dimana Yesung-nya sekarat dan berjuang untuk hidup. Mungkin terlalu hiperbola, tapi memang seperti itu. Bahkan Leeteuk mulai merasakan bahwa Yesung-nya akan meninggalkannya. Entah dalam artian benar-benar pergi –mati- atau pergi dari Super Junior.

Perlahan Leeteuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Heechul dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang operasi dimana Yesung masih di tempatkan di sana. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saatdia melihat beberapa suster keluar dari ruang operasi sambil mendorong sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat Yesung yang masih tertidur pengaruh dari _sedative_.

0

0

Leeteuk bersujud di hadapan Mrs. Kim yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Sedangkan di sampingnya Mr. Kim berusaha menenangkan istrinya agar tidak meledak seperti seminggu yang lalu. Ya, seminggu yang lalu adalah saat dimana Yesung di operasi dan sampai sekarang dia belum membuka caramelnya karena dia… koma. Sampai detik inipun Leeteuk belum bisa bertemu dengan _namjachingu_-nya itu. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk berduka.

"Aku mohon _ahjumma_ ijinkan kami menengok Yesung…"

Leeteuk memohon dengan tatapan sendu dan masih dengan posisinya yang bersujud. Mrs. Kim membuang muka ke arah lain. Hatinya berat untuk memaafkan mereka-member Super Junior- yang telah menyembunyikan penyakit anaknya dari dirinya selama 6 bulan lebih.

"Yesung tak membutuhkan kalian, kalian hanya menambah penderitaan Yesung…"

Mrs. Kim melenggang meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih bersimpuh dan suaminya yang memandang Leeteuk iba. Mr. Kim meraih bahu Leeteuk dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Diusap pelan bahu _namja_ yang sudah menjadi _namjachingu_ putra sulungnya untuk 1 tahun lebih itu.

"Nanti saat Yesung sadar aku akan memberitahumu…"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan langsung membungkuk terimakasih. Airmatanya mulai membanjir dari sudut matanya yang sembab.

0

0

Leeteuk memasuki dorm lantai 12 dan menemukan seluruh _dongsaeng_-nya berkumpul di depan TV.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesungie?"

Sang cinderela langsung angkat bicara. Leeteuk menatap _dongsaeng_-nya dengan tatapan kau-tahu-hasilnya. Semua member mendesah kecewa, tapi ada satu orang yang langsung tersenyum getir orang itu duduk di sudut ruangan itu sambil memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya sembab karena terlalu sering menangis.

"_I know he will make it.. he have to_-"

Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Sang _aegyo_ _prince_ mulai merapatkan diri pada sosok itu dan memeluknya dari samping. Mencoba memberi kehangatan yang ingin dia salurkan lewat pelukannya. Tapi bukannya berhenti berguman, Kyuhyun-sosok itu- malah meumpahkan airmatanya di pelukan Sungmin.

Seluruh member yang melihat _magnae_ mereka hancur langsung terunduk. Tak terkecuali Leeteuk yang langsung menangis. Saat Heechul mencoba meraih lengan Leeteuk, Leeteuk langsung berlari keluar dari dorm meninggalkan Heechul dan member lain yang memanggilnya.

0

0

"Cepatlah sadar Sungie, lihatlah betapa hancurnya _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_-mu di Super Junior… cepatlah bangun."

Leeteuk berbisik pada foto dirinya dan Yesung saat berada di pulau jeju 1 tahun yang lalu. Yesung terlihat begitu bahagia di foto itu.

Leeteuk menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa permisi dari sudut matanya yang kian sembab. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring meminta diangkat. Nama Mr. kim tertera di layar _touchscreen_-nya.

"_Yoboseyo ahjussi_?"

"Jungsoo-_ah_, Jongwoon sadar, sebaiknya kau datang kemari…"

"_Gomawo ahjussi_…"

Leeteuk memandang fotonya bersama Yesung sekali lagi. Kemudian sebuah senyuman yang penuh kebahagian tersungging di bibir keringnya.

0

0

"Dia menunggumu di dalam, dia ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi… kuatkan hatimu."

Mr. Kim menepuk pundak Leeteuk sebelum mengajak Mrs. Kim yang sesenggukan menuju ke ruang tunggu.

Begitu Leeteuk memasuki ruangang serba putih itu, irisnya langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris Jongjin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Dia menunggumu _hyung_…"

Jongjin membisikan 3 kata itu lalu segera berlalu. Leeteuk menatap Yesung yang terbaring lemah. Satu minggu tak bertemu membuat Leeteuk sidikit pangling(?) dengan penampilan Yesung yang begitu pucat dan kurus. Jangan lupakan lingkarang hitam disekitar matanya dan bibirnya yang kering.

"Sungie _chagy_…"

Yesung tersenyum samar. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Leeteuk seolah mengisyaratkan Leeteuk agar mendekatinya. Setelah Leeteuk mendekat Yesung langsung menggenggam jemari Yesung dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang keluar. Perlahan Yesung mulai menangis sambil mencengkeram jemari Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung tanggap dan bisikan kata 'tenang' pada Yesung. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya ikut remuk melihat Yesung sehancur ini.

"Mereka sebentar lagi datang…"

0

0

"Teuki _hyung_, kau salah mengambil kunci mobil, itu punyaku…"

"_Mianhe_ Kyu…"

Leeteuk berlari setelah menukar kunci mobilnya yang tertukar dengan milik Kyuhyun.

Kalian heran kenapa _leader_ dan _magnae_ itu bisa akrab lagi? Setelah Yesung siuman seluruh member Super Junior datang tak terkecuali Hangeng, Kangin dan Kibum. Walau mereka bertiga terlihat begitu menyesal karena mereka datang setelah Yesung kehilangan suaranya. Setelah semua berkumpul, Yesung meminta maaf pada keluarganya karena menyembunyikan penyakitnya dan meminta mereka untuk memaafkan seluruh member Super Junior khususnya Leeteuk.

Setelah keluarganya memaafkan member Super Junior. Yesung langsung meminta pulang ke dorm untuk terakhir kalinya. Tentu terakhir kalinya karena Yesung yang sudah kehilangan suaranya tidak mungkin bertahan di Super Junior.

Di dorm, Yesung meminta Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta kami berdua ke sini _chagy_?"

Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

'Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian.'

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

'Kyu… maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mencintaimu selayaknya sepasang kekasih, aku sudah memiliki Leeteuk _hyung_ di hatiku… maafkan aku, aku mohon kalian jangan bertengkar lagi… Teuki _hyung_ aku juga minta maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu dan Super Junior. Aku mohon berbaikanlah dengan Kyuhyun.'

"Aku minta maaf _hyung_,,, aku terlalu egois sehingga aku menyalahkanmu terus…"

"_Ne_… Aku juga minta maaf Kyu…"

'Berpelukanlah.'

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun saling pandang dan mereka langsung memeluk Yesung secara bersamaan. Sehingga sekarang mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya _teletubies_.

0

0

Leeteuk menginjak gas _Audy_ putihnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan Yesung yang ke 2 dia tidak mau membuat yesung Kecewa. Di kursi penumpang di sampingnya sudah tergeletak dengan manis sebuah buket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah kado yang di bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna senada dengan mawarnya.

Setelah sampai ditujuan, Leeteuk langsung turun dari mobilnya. Di pandangnya restorant bintang 5 yang sudah dia _booking_ itu sebentar. Tiba- tiba 2 orang gadis muda menepuk pundaknya.

"_Oppa, happy aniversary_ ke 2… titip salam untuk Yesung _oppa_ ya…toolong sampaikan kado ini untuk Yesung _oppa_.."

Salah satu gadis berkacamata dengan mata sipit menyodorkan sebuah kado berpta merah-warna kesukaan yesung. Sedangkan gadis satunya yang berpostur gempal dengan pipi _cubhy_ dan rambut cepak menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan anjing-untuk Kkoming.

"Terimakasih.. pasti akan aku sampaikan."

Leeteuk menyambut hadiah dari ELF itu dan segera berlalu masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Mata Leeteuk langsung menemukan _namja_ yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya sedang bermain dengan ponselnya di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Yesung mengangguk imut. Tangannya menyodorkan ponsel pada Leeteuk.

'Aku sudah 15 menit menunggumu..'

"_Mianhe chagy_, oh ini untukmu dari fans, tadi aku bertemu mereka di depan restorant… dan yang ini dariku…"

'Boleh aku membukanya?'

"Tentu _chagy_…"

Leeteuk memandang Yesung yang tengah sibuk membuka kado darinya. Wajah penasarannya berhasil membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

Yesung mengamati kotak beludru di tangannya. Begitu dia membukanya terpampanglah sebuah cincin emas putih yang berukiran _J&J-_untuk Jongwoon & Jungsoo-_._ Yesung menatap Leeteuk yang kini sudah bersimpuh di hadapannya. Tangan kanan Leeteuk meraih cincin itu dan tangan kirinya meraih tangan kiri Yesung.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Leeteuk menatap Yesung yang kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Yesung mengangguk setuju dan bibirnya seolah mengucapkan kata '_I do_'. Leeteuk langsung menyematkan cincin itu lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

"_Gomawo_…"

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yesung yang sudah banjir oleh airmata kebahagiaan. Perlahan bibir mereka kian mendekat, Yesung langsung menutup matanya. Akhirnya dua pasang bibir itu bertemu dan saling melumat.

**THE END**

**A/N: HOW DO YOU THINK? is it bad?  
**

**Kiss **

**Yeyepapo**


End file.
